


The Wedding Is Off (And It’s All Your Fault)

by darkemrys



Series: The Pier [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up Talk, Broken Engagement, Coffee Shops, Dick Grayson also making bad choices, Dick Grayson is 24, Established Relationship, Hamilton References, Jason Todd is 23, Jason Todd ships BirdFlash, M/M, One Shot, Peter and Wally are both 25, Peter being sad, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wally making bad choices, and also heartbroken, very bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemrys/pseuds/darkemrys
Summary: Two days before Peter Parker and Wally West were going to walk down the aisle, Wally went out to have one last night of fun with Dick Grayson and Jason Todd.Now, thanks to a text message, there's a broken engagement, a canceled wedding, and a sulking Peter sitting alone in a coffee shop.Who knew one night could do so much damage?





	The Wedding Is Off (And It’s All Your Fault)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to the story.
> 
> Before you read this, there are a few things you should know.
> 
> 1\. Marvel and DC share a universe in this fic.
> 
> 2\. Even though Dick Grayson and Wally West are two of my favorite characters in the DCU, there aren't going to be portrayed in the best life in this fic. 
> 
> 3\. This takes place in an AU where there are no powers and no superheroes. 
> 
> Marvel/DC belongs to their respective creators.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Peter was a little boy, his Aunt May once told him that it takes two people to have a conversation. If one person is only talking, that meant that the other person didn’t want to talk at all. 

Right now, Peter had absolutely no desire to talk to his fiancé……no…..…ex-fiancé. They weren’t together anymore….not after what happened….not after the betrayal that Peter had to go through two days before their wedding. 

Right now, all Peter wanted to do was wallow alone in his favorite coffee shop, sulk in his misery with a piping, hot cup of hot chocolate in his hand, and listen to five different Eliza Hamiltons sing about how Alexander Hamilton wronged them on repeat.

Was that really too much to ask? Peter didn’t think so. After everything that had happened to him over the last couple of days, the universe could do him a solid and let him have the alone time he craved. He couldn’t bear for one more person in his life to tell him words born of sympathy that he had heard from others a thousand times over.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It must be hard.”

“I understand how you feel.”

“You deserve so much better.”

Peter understood that these words were meant to bring him comfort, but in reality, it did the exact opposite. Every single sympathetic statement was a harsh reminder that Peter’s seemingly perfect relationship was now broken beyond repair. 

Peter was a newly single man and all he wanted to do was be alone. 

It was too bad Wally West couldn’t take Peter ignoring every single one of his calls as a hint.

His phone vibrated for the thousandth time, which made Peter almost tempted to grab his phone and throw it out the window. He already knew who was calling, so he let his phone ring without interruption. When it finally stopped buzzing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

BUZZ!  


Agitation quickly flared up in his mind. He snatched his phone out of his jacket pocket and was completely planned to let it fly into the snow-covered streets outside his window. The only thing that stopped him was the two words that showed up on the clear screen.

AUNT MAY

He quickly slid his phone to unlock it and answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, Peter.”, the person that Peter tried very hard to ignore spoke on the other end, which made his blood begin to boil.

“Does May even know you’re using her phone?!”

Wally groaned in exasperation and responded with disdain, “Yes, Peter. Of course, she knows I’m using her phone. It was her idea in the first place.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course, May would get involved. She wanted Peter to talk to Wally, so he dump him face to face. Well, Peter didn’t want to do that. Peter decided to be petty and dump him over a text. It seemed fair. He found out that his ex-fiancé cheated on him because of a text. 

“Look, in case it wasn’t obvious from me intentionally ignoring all of your calls, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Pete, you may not want to talk to me, but we need to talk. We have to work this out.”

Peter let out a laugh. “Work out?! What’s there to work out?! It seems pretty simple to me. You cheated on me two days before our wedding day. End of story.”

“There’s….there’s more to it than that. It’s not that black and white.”

“I disagree. I think it’s very black and white. You were unfaithful. Case closed.” 

Wally hissed, clearly irritated with Peter’s unwillingness to let him state his case, “Would you just stop?!”

“Why?! Why should I stop?! You broke my heart, Wally!”

“I know that, okay?! I know!”

There was a moment of tense silence between the two. If someone dropped a pin, they would both hear the impact it made with the pin collided with the floor.

“I didn’t….I didn’t call you to fight. I just want to talk. That’s it.”, admitted Wally with exhaustion dripping in his voice.

“Talk about what? How sorry you are? How it was just a mistake?”, Peter interrogated harshly.

“It was just a mistake! I-It didn’t mean anything! The kiss didn’t mean anything!, Wally rambled. 

Peter’s fingers gripped his phone so tightly it felt like the mobile device would be crushed beneath his fingertips. “ Two days before our wedding, you decide to go out with your ex-boyfriend and his two brothers because they wanted you to go to every single night club in town for a night of fun before you tied the knot with me. I didn’t have a problem with that. Even though I can’t stand Grayson, I didn’t argue. You know why I did that?”

“Peter-”

“I did that because I trusted you. I trusted my the man I was in love with….the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I trusted you not to do anything stupid.” A snort escaped Peter’s lips. “Guess I wasted my time with that, huh?”

Wally snarled angrily, “You’re being unfair! I wasn’t the one who started the kiss! I was the one that was kissed!”

Peter snapped back in agitation, “But you didn’t stop the kiss, did you?!”

“Peter, I was in shock!”

Peter erupted in laughter that didn’t conceal the anger and hatred that he felt towards Wally. “Shock? That’s what you want to call it? When you felt Grayson’s lips press against your, you were so shocked that you ran your fingers through his hair, kissed him back, and pulled him in for round two once the kiss was over? That’s not shock, West. That’s desire.”

“Listen, you-“

“NO!”, Peter roared so loudly that not only did it make Wally stop talking, but some of the other customers that were enjoying their own caffeine beverages looked at him like he lost his mind. 

Peter carried on undeterred, “In that moment, you didn’t think about me. You didn’t think about our relationship. You didn’t think about the diamond ring that you had on your finger. All you thought about was kissing Grayson because deep down, you wanted to. Deep down, you still love him.”

Wally stammered, “I-It was just a moment, Pete…a moment that will never happen again.”

Peter’s hands balled themselves into fists so tight that his knuckles began to change color. “Don’t insult my intelligence, West. You never stopped loving him. You loved him when we met, you loved him when we dated, and you loved him when I proposed. It just took you cheating on me for me to realize all of that.”

Wally took a deep breath before reluctantly confirming Peter’s words to be true. “You’re right….to an extent. Yes, there is a part of me that still loves Dick, but what I feel for you trumps that. You have to believe me. I don’t want to be with him. I just want to be with you.”

Peter’s heart ached when Wally said those words, which only made him more furious than ever before. The heartbroken, young man hissed,

“If you really meant that, then we wouldn’t be in this situation. Since Grayson wants you so much, he can have you. We’re done.” 

“Peter, h-“

“Goodbye, West.”

He clicked the End button and placed his phone down on the table. The tears that he was fighting so hard to keep back leaked out of his eyes in small rivers before turning into waterfalls a second later. 

Peter didn’t care if anyone was watching him sob. All he cared about was how hurt he was and how he wished he had never laid eyes on Wally West.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, Peter was back to normal…well…almost. 

He moved out from the apartment he used to share with Wally in Gotham and ended up traveling to Central City when he received a job offer as a photojournalist for the Central City News. 

Peter found contentment in his new home and occupation, but he had no desire to get into a romantic relationship again. Wally’s betrayal still left scars on Peter’s heart, but the pain was almost completely gone.

However, the agony of the past reared its ugly head when Peter found a strange pink card in his mailbox with ten words on the front and more information on the back.

You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of Richard Grayson and Wallace West. 

He found great pleasure watching it burn in his fireplace while listening to the sound of Eliza Hamilton's singing voice.


End file.
